


Shipping Wars in the Staff Room

by MoPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Hilarity, Multi, Shipping wars, Teachers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that teachers have very boring, detached lives. They live their lives like puppets. Only rolling out of bed to terrorize students and give out useless assignments and teach half-assed lesson plans. Well, this is only half true. Teachers do not have boring detached lives. But they do have major hang-ups!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Wars in the Staff Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. this was written a while back and it's pretty short, but funny. tell me what you think~

~~*~~

It is said that teachers have very boring, detached lives. They live their lives like puppets. Only rolling out of bed to terrorize students and give out useless assignments and teach half-assed lesson plans. Well, this is only half true. Teachers do not have boring detached lives. But they do have major hang-ups!

“Okay, wow! Julie and Jonathan make the best pairing ever. They both have the same work ethics and they are at least civil with each other while Jonathan hates Samantha.” Mrs. Morrison said.

In the staff room of Highland High school, a war was raging. Every teacher was fighting his or her own battle to defend their OTPs against every other one in the entire school. Some shipped het, some shipped slash. Some shipped werewolf and vampire versions of their students, and others did mermaids and wizards. The latest argument had been posed by Mr. Henry Garret, the most avid yaoi fanatic in the entire school. He raised the argument that if Jonathan Kissinger wasn’t gay, then he had to at least be with a sporty girl. Like Samantha Walls. 

But Mrs. Katherine Morrison was firmly against the idea. 

“Samantha can keep up with his sports rambling and she can at least give him a challenge on the track field! They’re in a state of pulling pigtails, Katherine!” Mr. Garret argued from behind his pile of art projects he was grading. 

“I’m calling Bullshite, they can’t stand each other because they hate each other! Your first hypothesis of Jonathan being gay was WAY off, so how can we listen to your crazy ideas about him and Samantha?!” Mrs. Morrison slammed her green pen onto the desk atop Lillie Folger’s essay. “Henry, be rational for a moment!” 

“Oh, woah woah woah! Look who’s talking about staying rational!” Mr. Lowitski piped up. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who actually meddled and set Henry and Galinda up together only for it to blow up and end like last week’s Grey’s Anatomy! Katherine, face it, they’re pulling pigtails. Jonathan and Samantha are made for each other. They even use the same improper mathematical format on every test! They never rationalize the denominator.” 

“Alright, fine. I see that you people have lost your heads. I’ll be in the cafeteria.” Mrs. Morrison gathered her things and stormed out of the room. 

“Okay. I see how it is.” Ms. Higgins called out to the mass gathering of teaching staff. “Who the hell went into my computer and deleted all of my data in my shipping folder? I know it was one of you Techies because it was firewall protected and had a password!”

“No one deleted it. You probably only downloaded a virus that targets specific files.” Mr. Livingston, a Technology teacher said as he grinned behind his coffee mug. “Who knows where it could have come from.”

“YOU RAT BASTARD!” 

Fin~


End file.
